bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bazz-B (Njalm2)
, ( ) | birthdate = April 18th | age = | gender = Male | height = 181 cm (6’0”) | weight = 78 kg (156 lbs) | hair color = Magenta | eye color = Brown | bloodtype = 0 | sign = Taurus | affiliation = Vladislav Pudovkin | previous affiliation = | occupation = Unknown | previous occupation = | previous team = | partner = Cang Du | previous partner = | base of operations = , | education = | marital status = Single | family = | status = Active | spirit weapon = Brandzahn | signature skill = Heat Manipulation | vollstandig = Ariel }} Adalbert Manner, or as he's more commonly known, Bazz-B is a former under the employ of . Having survived the Quincy Blood War, Adalbert sought to regain his lost powers, and his search for answers brought him in touch with the Yoriteishou, a group of human mystics well-versed in old lore and magic. In their care he was granted a modicum of his former strength, enough to form a basis to further empower himself so that he might one day regain his Epithet and powers as a full Quincy. The method of regaining his powers that was revealed to him, was to steal the powers of other Quincy, or use the souls of ordinary humans to reawaken his suppressed powers. Originally of Finnish descent, his search took him back home, where he absorbed the souls of various countrymen, using their meager energy as a catalyst to regain his own. Driven and ruthless in the pursuit of his goal, it's not yet occurred to Adalbert to consider the plea of the lives he ruins for his own selfish reasons. At present, Bazz-B is in Beijing together with his ally, Cang Du, biding his time as he slowly gathers his power by stealing the souls of homeless, sick or elderly people, with each kill bringing him closer and closer to his goal. Currently, he's successfully managed to regain approximately twenty-seven percent of his true strength - a number that rises with each passing day. Appearance Manner is a male of northern descent, and his height is only slightly above average for a man of his heritage. His build is lean and his complexion fair. Surprisingly, despite his appearance and build, Bazz-B is actually not in particularly great shape, sporting a small amount of baby fat around his stomach area. In contrast with his stomach, his biceps are well-developed, due to an old habit of biking in his youth, as well as him regularly using his arms in combat, recreational activities and training. Adalbert's facial features are above average, and he might be considered good looking by some, with smooth angular features, prominent chin and sleek yet defined jawline. A fan of jewelry and other unusual accessories, Bazz-B has pierced his ears with distinctive metal nuts and a thin bar of iron. During his time in the , Bazz-B wore a customized version of the standard uniform, but now he tends to wear baggy and comfortable clothing instead. Disliking the whole uptight feeling of his former attire, and opting for comfort rather than giving much of a damn what anyone else thinks. His haphazard and uncaring style of dress raising many critical stares in Beijing. Personality Irreverent, harsh and hot-headed are among the most common words to describe Adalbert's personality. Defiant in the face of things he disagrees with, the young man has no compunctions about saying whatever is on his mind, even if doing so puts him in harms way. This desire has only been heightened after being betrayed by Yhwach in the previous war, as he's learned that keeping his mouth shut doesn't necessarily lead to anything. Though still in possession of his youthful arrogance and confidence in his own abilities, the horrors of the war has matured him somewhat, both hardening and softening some of his outlooks on life. He's learned the merit of camaraderie for once, being devoted to his partner in crime, Cang Du, privately vowing not to betray anyone like he was betrayed. To him, they're in this together. This stands at great contrast to his views in the war, where he ruthlessly shot down several of his fellow Sternritters for the chance to fight . Although he has little regret for his actions back then, he'd admit to doing things differently this time around. Although his outlook has indeed softened in regards to his teammates, Manner's loathing of trickery has increased, and his vindictiveness towards those who have wronged either him or Cang Du is nothing short of brutal, deceit is a surefire way to get someone on his blacklists, and once they're there, Bazz-B is likely to practice his growing powers on them. With powers like his, he can make the existence of people he doesn't like a living hell. As another effect of being tricked in the past, his personal ethics have increased and he's become less willing to lie to get his way. Albeit always strong-willed and determined, his quest to regain what was lost has seen him do things that most others would find morally or ethically reprehensible, such as taking the souls of innocent people, and especially those who are infirm or otherwise unwanted by society at large. He does this to empower his dormant powers, his willingness to use the souls of regular people for this end, despite how little power can be found in such a soul, is a testimony both to his unflinching resolve, as well as his ruthless disposition. Despite how he's got little pity or concern for regular people, Bazz-B is neither psychotic, evil or cruel. He's perfectly capable of showing affection, love or tenderness towards friends, allies or any eventual lovers, even if he's unlikely to care much for common folk. Although he's rough around the edges, he's still willing to stand up for Cang Du and help him should he ever require his help, being more inspired to stick together now than before. Since arriving back in the human world, Bazz-B has picked up several hobbies, including how to build and construct bikes, both motorbikes and regular ones, with him apparently having discovered a talent for mechanical fields. He's taken to steal old bikes and other parts from around Beijing, only to bring them home to the shack he shares with Cang Du and reassemble them into actual bikes, which he frequently takes for test runs, and even sometimes sells to passerbys for a decent fee. Other interests of his include contemporary rock, R&B and other fields of music. Secretly, Bazz-B also hides another passion. Because the former Sternritter, the man who defeated , is also an otaku of anime and manga, and he's amassed a large collection of both. Which he insists on dragging along wherever he moves to, his favorites includes old animes from the 80's and early 90's, which he watches with a passion that ranges from cute to downright maniacal. With many of his techniques being named after techniques employed in famous manga; and in battle he proudly (and loudly) calls out the names of his techniques, completely shameless about how juvenile it is. Equipment Kitsume (気爪, "Spirit Claw"): The Kitsume is a unusual magical item provided to Bazz-B by the elusive Yoriteishou after he'd done them a favor. It allows the wearer to strip away the soul of a weak-willed or helpless being, such as an ordinary human. Once the soul is stripped from the body, it turns into pure reishi, which can then be freely assimilated into his own reiryoku, permanently increasing his power and bringing him an inch closer towards attaining his full power. This is the primary way he's managed to attain more power, and it's extended useage has left him with roughly twenty-five percent of his maximum strength. It's an object used by the Yoriteishou in the past for the express purpose of harvesting souls for their arcane experiments. When not in use it's enchanted to look like a pair of smooth black gloves, but once the owner recites the name of the object, it turns the users hands ethereal, blue and ghostlike in appearance - in this state, they're capable of directly interfering and touching a spirit, from there, it's simply a matter of having the sufficient strength necessary to pull the soul free from it's body and then break it down into spirit fragments for assimilation. Although he admits to not liking how morally reprehensible the object is, this doesn't seem to prevent him from using it, although he appears to utilize it mostly on hardened criminals to compensate. Powers & Abilities : While still serving as a in the Wandenreich, Bazz-B was in possession of a great amount of spiritual energy, which was both potent and refined - allowing him to fight on par even with powerful Shinigami Captains. When he was betrayed by Yhwach, a significant portion of his energy was drained, approximately enough to put him on par with a 10th Seat: Which although much higher than the common , is still a mere flicker in comparison to the level of power attained before the blood war. The color of Adalbert's spiritual energy when exerted in all it's glory is a royal yellow, a color that signifies a propensity for making hard decisions and an overwhelming stubbornness, along with a not insignificant sense of pride. However weak his energy might be in comparison to what it once was, Manner is still capable of fighting at more or less the same level as he could before, even if his capacity to use his techniques has weakened due to the shrinking of his spiritual core. With him instead utilizing his skill at absorbing and controlling ambient reishi to make up for his deficiencies. : The most basic power of any Quincy, Adalbert can like others of his kind draw upon reishi to empower his own techniques, reducing the need for innate spiritual energy of a high level. Although originally a man who preferred to utilize his own power rather than borrowing from the atmosphere, his weakened condition has made it a necessity for him to do so if he wishes to accomplish anything truly meaningful with his power. By devoting time to mastering this concept, and practicing it properly, he's managed to expand the horizons of his Epithet, the Heat far beyond it's initial state, having discovered how to manipulate the concept of heat, as opposed to merely manipulating fire. In his current situation, this has become his primary tool for offense and defense, and the pull of his energy is strong enough to given even fellow Quincy cause to worry. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Given his love of manga, particularly the shōnen genre, it should come as no surprise that Bazz-B is a master of hand-to-hand combat, employing it as his primary weapon alongside The Heat. An extremely skilled combatant with several decades worth of training, Manner's blows are wild and untamed but still carry a sense of skill that although he masks it with apparently pointless flailing of his arms still shines through. His style is completely free, with little to no formal training, kata or form. This would normally make it weak, inhibited and incomplete, but to counter it's flaws the former Sternritter has taken to utilize his epithet in conjunction with his physical attacks. By condensing The Heat around his entire body, Bazz-B is capable of burning anyone who strikes him at close range, producing intense agony and forcing unworthy opponents to make their distance, he focuses the heat within his fists, causing the air around them to distort and twist due to the overwhelming heat. With a single strike of his Burning Fist, Bazz-B can unleash waves of condensed heat, visible as red energies scouring across the enemy. These blasts of raw heat assume the form of his fists, extending from his limbs to strike at even far away targets, there's no such thing as being out of range of the burning fist, for it's trajectory can easily be manipulated by a Quincy of his caliber. In accordance to his habit of separating his powers is specific levels, Bazz-B has made three distinct levels to his Burning Fist Style. Labelled as Burning Fist 1, Burning Fist 2 and Burning Fist 3. *'Burning Fist Mark 1': The basic stage of his Burning Fist Style, Burning Fist 1 is fairly simple. In this state, the heat from his punches is great enough to momentarily displace the air around the point where he strikes, unleashing miniature shockwaves of raw force. The impact from these blows is enough to send opponents hurtling many yards away, break bones and tear away at flesh. This makes up for Bazz-B relatively low physical strength, with opponents often misjudging him because of it, thinking him in possession of greater strength than he actually is. Due to the properties of heat, and his skill as a Quincy, this ability can even be used to destabilize and defeat certain energy based techniques - displacing the reishi that makes up the techniques by emitting his own in opposition. *'Burning Fist Mark 2': Although the Burning Fist Mark 1 is indeed fearsome, it doesn't compare to the intermediate stage of Manner's infamous Burning Fist Style. In this state, Bazz-B's hands are engulfed within a red hot aura of scorching heat. The air itself visibly distorting around his form, displacing his image and providing a second hidden danger to his attacks. Unwary opponents might find themselves mistakenly fighting against mirages as opposed to Manner himself, leaving them wide open for his lethal attacks. Drawing upon what is already accomplished with the preliminary stage of the Burning Fist Style, Burning Fist Mark 2 focuses on displacing air with heat, but whereas the first one merely produced heat-based shockwaves of concussive force, this particular version causes the very air around Bazz-B's fists to violently combust into small localized explosions of great force and heat. Although these explosions might seem threatening to Manner himself, there's in fact a highly controlled process behind them. As the former Sternritter instinctively utilizes his reishi manipulation and epithet ability in unison to divert most of the blast away from him and towards his intended target, making this application much more refined than what it might seem like at a glance. In this state, Bazz-B's punches can outright destroy large portions of the opponents body, limbs. flesh and bone simply being blasted into nothingness. The Heat The Heat (灼熱, Japanese for "Scorching Heat"): By manipulating reishi in the atmosphere, Adalbert's capable of generating fire, which he used to devastating effect during the Quincy Blood War. Unbeknownst to him, until he lost most of his powers, this is not his true ability - but merely an extension of it. As his former Epithet would imply, Bazz-B's true power lies in the ability to convert ambient reishi and reiryoku into heat, with fire just being a single method of utilizing that ability. He believed for a long time, that when he saved himself and two other comrades from the flames of , it was due to his own flames momentarily exceeding that of Ryūjin Jakka. In truth, what had truly happened was that he instinctively utilized his power to absorb the heat of it's flames, dissipating it and rendering it momentarily incapable of burning - as fire without heat is just a form of energy. This knowledge was discovered only later, when he attempted to bring down a Hollow, only to find that despite his weakened state, he was capable of producing blasts of equivocal power as he did while still a Sternritter, by absorbing all ambient heat on reflex and compressing it into a singular blast of immense power. The Hollow was understandably annihilated by the effort, and rime had formed around his body, through this epiphany, Bazz-B has been further galvanized in his search for the Quincy Fragments, as he would surely become much more powerful with knowledge of his true capabilities. Until such a day might come, Manner relentlessly hones his talents and tests the limits of his powers, which at this time seem greater and greater for each passing day. Among his discoveries is the ability to literally boil a targets bodily fluids, including their blood and organs. At the moment, this is not fatal, though it's extremely painful, and an excellent way to incapacitate rather than kill. He has however expressed that once he regains his full power it'd probably allow him to incinerate someone from the inside out. He first discovered this power when he forced a local crime boss to give him a hefty sum so that he and Cang Du could have their share of food while they work towards regaining their lost power. Aside from this brutal talent, he's also capable of removing heat from the atmosphere and condense it into a concentrated blast, he can also do this for the purpose of a freezing a target or creating ice or snow. Although this feels unnatural to him, and he's not capable of actually controlling the ice itself the same way he can control fire or heat; so, although it's absolutely an option, it's something that goes against the nature of his powers and therefore doesn't really increase his arsenal in a meaningful way. By far the most common application of his power, is the ability to condense reishi into beams of overwhelming heat, typically fired from his fingertips in quick succession, and visible as thin crimson streaks of light, whose movements are much too fast for most opponents to track. Their condensed form allows them to penetrate most targets and defenses with ease, an indirect hit causes aggravated burns and because of it's effects, this application has been formally named the Dodon Ray, in an obvious homage to a well known technique from one of Adalbert's favorite manga. Like it's namesake, this is an extremely useful tool for assassination, as the former Sternritter is capable of altering it's path midair through his mastery of reishi control; making it possible to strike from unconventional angles and bypass defenses or barriers entirely to strike at vulnerable places. According to what he's told his partner in crime, he once used the Dodon Ray to stealthily kill a Hollow scavenging through the slums without ever turning to look out the window, and while being immersed in his manga - casually manipulating it's trajectory so that it flew out their window, evaded every obstacle and finally burned a hole clean through the monsters skull. Spirit Weapon Brandzahn (英雄の石弓(ブランドザン), German for "Firetooth", Japanese for "Crossbow of Heroism"): Every hero needs to have a weapon, that is Manner's firm belief, and while others tend to fall on the ever-popular option of a sword, he has other preferences. When invoked, Brandzahn manifests in a burst of fiery red reishi, which then composes into the form of a hand Crossbow, with a handle akin to that of a gun. As the very proof of his self-acclaimed heroism, Brandzahn is brandished in battle with pride and flair, with Adalbert sometimes posing alongside it for the dubious pleasure of his adversary. Although it originally took the shape of a larger and heavier crossbow, Manner's sudden loss of power gave him the opportunity to reform it into a pair instead, which grants him a secondary weapon. In combat, Bazz-B utilizes Brandzahn in a manner strikingly similar to how a gun specialist fights with two guns at a time, wielding the weapons in a manner more reminescent of firearms than crossbows. Due to their rather unique construction, this doesn't seem to be an issue, and he's capable of firing multiple shots at once of varying levels of power, and with frightening precision. Often at rather unusual angles, as a hero needs to look good in addition to being a badass. As it's name implies, Brandzahn doesn't produce typical but instead generates arrows of orange energy, these arrows are conjured out of thin air and can be made to fire repeatedly at a target or in a singular direction. Although they lack the speed of most Quincy arrows, they are intrinsically connected to his epithet. Emitting an intense yet localized heat, allowing them to burn through most materials while leaving the surrounding area mostly intact, their innocuous appearance betrays their destructive potential. Even a glancing blow from one of Brandzahn's teeth can inflict life-threatening injuries as whatever body part it touches is effectively erased due to the concentrated heat of each arrow. Quincy: Vollstandig Ariel (獅子神 (エアリーエル), Hebrew for "Lion of God", Japanese for "Lion of Divinity"): Category:Quincy